Unlikely Valkyrie
by stephbro
Summary: Georgia Lass gets transfered to Colorado Springs to take care of some business. Spoilers for SG1 episode, Heroes


First attempt at a crossover. I left it so I can add more, but I don't necessarily have to if I can't come back to it, or if don't have any ideas to go along with it. But it should be okay to stand alone.

Please R&R! Feedback does wonders!

Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own any of the characters that you'll recognize. This was just for fun. And I'd like to say thanks to Dr. Shubert for suggesting the title!

Unlikely Valkyrie

* * *

My name is Georgia Lass. I will forever be 18 years old. I am a Grim Reaper. And as the un-dead life goes, mine isn't so bad. Well, actually...it sucks. But it's more interesting than my previous life. Before a toilet seat from a Russian Space Station fell out of the sky and blasted me to itsy bitsy peices, my life was boring. Dull. Prosaic even. Now it's still boring, but at least I have something to do with my time. 

Taking the souls of those who die and helping them get to wherever it is souls go when they don't become Reapers.

And now I'm moving to Colorado. Fucking great. I stepped out of the terminal staring at all the people with a complete deadpan stare. Yeah. This was going to suck.

"Georgia? Georgia Lass?" I heard a voice from behind me, oddly enough reminding me of Daisy. I turned around to see a woman with a huge smile on her face. "Are you Georgia?"

I walked towards her, raising an eyebrow. "Yup. That's me."

"Great! I'm Tara! Welcome to Colorado! Let me just say that it's great to have a new girl around here! I was beginning to get bored silly around here being the only girl. Alec sent me to pick you up, so come along, don't want to be late!" she turned and started walking off. I stared after her for a second before, against my better judgment and instinct to hop a flight back to Seattle, I decided to follow her.

Yup. Majorly going to suck.

* * *

"Georgia, this is Alec. He's the one who assigns the souls. And this is Phil, Ben, and Geoff." They each raised a hand at their introduction. "And boys, this is Georgia. She's our replacement for Wendy." We joined the group of guys at the table and I took the chance to look around the coffee house. 

It certianly didn't have the same strange homey feeling I got when I walked into the Waffle Haus.

"Welcome to Colorado, Georgia." Alec said.

"It's George." I told him as the waitress came up to our table. She looked at me, awaiting my order. "None for me, thanks." After taking everyone else's orders she left.

"So, George. Let's get down to business. I have a long day ahead of me and I don't want to have to babysit you. We got you a job." Alec said. I raised an eyebrow at him. "We needed to get you into a high security military base. So we rustled up some background information for you. You're name is Mildred Hopple. I was told that's the name you went by in Seattle. Anyway, you're a student of archeology at the University of Colorado. You have a high interest in Ancient Egypt. You're going to be helping out an archeologist by the name of..." he paused to look down at his notes. "Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"Archeologist? I don't know anything about archeology!" I protested.

"That won't be a problem. You'll just be helping cateloging artifacts and whatnot. Now...Phil is also working in this facility so he'll be able to show you around once you get down there. After we realized what was going on down there we realized we were going to need more than one Reaper on the job down there."

"And what exactly is going on down there?" I pointedly asked Phil. He simply smiled and shrugged.

"You'll have to see when you get there. We're not at liberty to discuss it further here. But you start today, along with you're first soul on the job." he handed me a post-it note.

"What? Is a Post-It standard Reaper hand out material?" I asked, looking down at the note.

J. Frasier  
P3X-666  
E.T.D. 1:49P

"P3X-666? What the hell is that?" I asked. Phil only raised his eyebrows and smiled, taking a bit out of his cinnamon roll. I slumped back in my chair and stared at the note.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

I sat in the passenger seat as Phil drove through the Colorado mountain side. 

"Is it really smart to be working with the people we're going to be Reaping?" I asked him. He shrugged. "You don't say much, do you?"

"I do. On occasion." he said simply, giving me a wry smile. I rolled my eyes. We drove up to a gate that was surrounded by military gaurds. Oh, how I'm going to enjoy working for the military. I rolled my eyes again, this time at myself.

"ID please?" asked the guard outside Phil's window. Phil handed him both of our ID's.

"Hey Mike. This is Mildred Hopple. She's going to be helping Dr. Jackson out." Phil introduced. The man nodded his head towards me and handed Phil our ID's back.

Finally after making it through countless checkpoints, we were riding an elevator down into the mountain. I watched as the numbers on the elevator wall went up. Strange to go down as the numbers went up. The elevator doors opened and I followed Phil through the halls, I glanced at the camera crew that was standing there, looking for something to film, until we stopped at a door and Phil knocked.

"Come in." I heard a voice on the other side say. Phil opened the door and we entered.

"General Hammond, sir" Phil saluted the man. I glanced at him, curious as to what was going on.

"Good morning, Airman Streeter. Is this our newest recruit?"

"Yes, sir. Mildred Hopple."

"Welcome to the SGC, Miss Hopple." General Hammond said.

"Milly." I told him, half-heartedly, shaking his hand.

"Has she had a tour of the facility yet, Airman?" General Hammond asked Phil.

"Not yet, sir. I was going to do it myself after I introduced her to you."

"Thank you, Airman. Show her around. And then show her to Dr. Jackson's office."

"Yes, sir" Phil said, saluting again. General Hammond returned the salute and we left the office.

"What was that all about?" I asked, unable to surpress an interested smile.

"I work for the US Air Force. He's my superior officer. It was the only way for me to get in this place without question." he explained. "Now, on to the tour...but let it be known, things here might come as a bit of a shock."

* * *

A couple hours later I sat in Dr. Jackson's office, in shock. Aliens were real? People going to other planets? Maybe that wasn't really a toilet seat that killed me afterall. Maybe some alien device actually did. Too bad it was a toilet seat. If it was some alien device then I wouldn't be able to get called 'Toilet-Seat girl' anymore. 

"So?" Phil asked.

"So." I said. I decided to downplay my shock. I glanced at my watch. 1:32. "Shit! I gotta find a J. Fraiser."

"Janet Fraiser? She's the one you're here for? Damn. I liked her." Phil said.

"Well, I gotta find her."

"Too late. She already went off-world. You'll have to get her when she gets back."

I slumped back in my chair and scowled at him.

* * *

Later that day I snuck down to the morgue. A very tricky thing to do in a military base. I managed to find my way, with the help of Phil's directions. I entered the morgue and saw a body lying on a table, covered in a sheet. 

"Janet Fraiser, I presume." I said, quietly. I uncovered the face and from the picture that Phil showed me, deduced that it was Janet. I sighed and touched her skin.

"Whoa. What just happened?" I heard a voice next to me ask. I turned to see Janet standing next to me.

"You died. I'm your Reaper, come to lead you to the afterlife, yadda yadda," I said to her, in monotone.

"What? I can't be dead!"

"Sorry lady, but you are. Come on, time to go." I said, grabbing her arm.

"I'm not going anywhere!" I threw my head back in frustration.

"There's nothing left for you here, lady. Time to move on, let go, go towards the light." I said, looking around for the vision of wherever people went to after they died. Seeing none, I looked back at Janet. "Janet, you gotta move on." she shook her head and headed out of the morgue. I groaned. I followed her to an office, where a crying woman was staring at her computer.

"Sam?" Janet yelled, "Sam!" when Sam didn't look up, Janet looked back to me. "Why can't she see me?" she asked, coming back out of the office.

"Because you're dead."

"How come you can see me?"

"Because I'm your Reaper. Now come on, you gotta move on now." I said just as Phil came through the corridor.

"What's going on?" he asked, glancing at Janet, then looking sternly at me.

"Not my fault!" I said, throwing my hands up in defense. "She doesn't believe she's dead." he looked back to Janet.

"Look, Janet, I'm sorry, but you died on your last mission. You were hit by a staff weapon." he explained to her. The look of realization crossed her face.

"Simon? Is he okay?" she asked him.

"Senior Airman Wells is going to be fine. He'll just have to rest for a while before he can be at the top of his game again."

"What about Daniel? And the rest of the teams?"

"Everyone else is fine. Colonel O'Neill was hit, but he'll be alright. But it's time for you to go, Janet." Phil said in a very calming voice. I was impressed. Not that I let on that I was though. She looked resigned to the fact that she was, indeed, dead. Just then the bright light of the afterlife glowed behind her. She looked back towards it, then back at us.

"Thank you. And watch over them for me." she said and walked towards the light. Soon it, and she was gone.

THE END (...or is it?)


End file.
